As is well known in the art, image sensors include a plurality of pixels for capturing an electronic representation of an image. Typically, a plurality of sensors is manufactured on one wafer, and the wafer is then cut so that each sensor has its own individual silicon substrate.
During manufacturing, it is desirable to know the spatial location of the wafer of one sensor in relation to the original uncut wafer since performance can be affected by location. In this regard, manufacturers typically test the sensors after the cutting process and knowing the precise location assists test personnel in calibration, future manufacturing, and the like. Obviously, manual tagging is labor intensive, prone to error due to misplaced and lost tags and the like.
Consequently, a need exists for having a sensor in which the sensor location in relation to the original uncut wafer is embedded in the sensor for efficient testing and manufacturing.